Summer of Secrets
by Ami-san
Summary: Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Summer Of Secrets

A/N: Okay, this is chapter one. I hope this fic turns out good in the end. Because I am 

Only trying to please here! Anyway…it will be slightly depressing, but it will get romantic. This is a Ginny/Harry fic. So if you do not approve of that pairing,

Then you might like my other fics. Thanx for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

            Ginny was tired. There was dry blood covering her arms and legs. Her clothes where torn and scorched, and her eyes were stinging from the smoke and her many tears, which felt like acid against her bare skin. Ginny gently laid her head against the wooden floor, which at one point in time had shined from polishing so much. She knew she was going to die. There was no way she could survive this. And even if she did…why would she want to? Ginny took a last look at her once small and beautiful house, that was now tumbling down around her. Ginny closed her eyes, preparing to never open them again.

            "Why me?" Ginny whispered. But when she thought about it Why not?

~*~*~*~

            "Harry, the phone is for you," said Harry's room-mate Michelle, holding out the receiver to Harry.

            Harry jumped up from his seat, he hoped it was Ron; they were going to go to a Quidditch match today. 

            "Hello?"

            "Mr Potter, something very terrible has happened."

            Harry's eyes widened with fear, Michelle could obviously hear what was being said, because she watched Harry nervously. 

            "Something terrible…" Harry repeated quietly. He didn't think he wanted to know what had happened. 

            "Yes, there was a large fire at the Weasley residence, are you familiar with that family?"

            Harry gulped down a forming lump in his throat, "Yes, is everyone okay?" 

            "Unfortunately, not." 

            "W-What happened?"

            "The cause of the fire is still unknown, there was only one survivor."

            "Who is the survivor?" Harry said quietly his eyes wide with pure horror. 

            "She goes by the name, Ms Ginny Weasley." 

            Harry tried to hold back tears, but it only created more pain. "May I talk to her?"

            "It wouldn't be a very lively conversation, she hasn't said anything to anyone for hours. She will be okay, she's probably just shocked."

            "Let me talk to her!" Harry demanded tears streaming down his cheeks. 

            "Alright Mr Potter, no need to get angry." 

            There was silence for a minute, and then Harry heard a small and emotionless voice on the other end of the receiver. "Hello?" it croaked. 

            "Ginny! Are you alright? Are you okay? God, please tell me you're okay!"

            "I am okay." 

            "Where are you? I will come get you." 

            There was silence, and then he could hear her put down the receiver gently.

            "Ginny?" 

            "See, I told you, not a very lively conversation."

            Harry was prepared to run over there and punch the lights out of that guy. But instead he just didn't say anything. 

            "Mr Potter, I am sure this is a great shock for you …Ms Weasley doesn't have anywhere to go, you see, no relatives close enough." 

            "I will take her," Harry said just barely above a whisper. 

            "Well, you'll have to come over here, we need you to sign some papers." 

            "All right…" 

~*~*~*~*~

            Ginny stared off into space. Her eyes were glassy and unrealistic. Her hair was messy and uncontrollable. She didn't care very much though. She just kept staring at the wall. She couldn't believe she had lived. I wish I had died…then at least I would die with them…A single tear trickled down her cheek and onto her burrowed blouse. She whipped it away quickly. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, she had to be strong. 

            "Ginny!" Ginny turned and saw the black haired handsome Harry Potter standing in the doorway, his eyes swollen from crying. 

            Ginny turned back to her spot on the wall, and she was dangerously close to crying. She felt warm arms wrapped around her tightly. 

            "Oh, please be careful Mr Potter, she is still in pain from the fire."

            Harry reluctantly let go of her, his eyes focusing on hers. There was no pain, no anger, no happiness, and no sadness in her emotionless eyes. She didn't even look at him. 

            "Ginny, you are going to stay with me for a while," Harry said, his voice shaking, it hurt him so much to see her like this. She use to always be so happy and care free. 

            Harry carefully pushed a piece of her amber hair out of her eyes and hugged her lightly. 

            "It's okay, cry, I hate to see you like this."

            Ginny wrapped her stinging arms around Harry and sobbed onto his shoulder. 

            "I wish I was dead…" Ginny whispered.

            Harry pulled away staring into her big glassy brown eyes, he put his hand under her chin, making her face him.

            "Don't ever wish that." 

            She held his gaze for a minute, before looking away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She peered out of the window, where rain fell heavily. She could see her reflection in the window. I'm a mess dirt covered her face and her hair was tangled and unkempt. She looked back at Harry who was signing papers and answering questions about her. Harry looked like he was in a lot of pain. His best friend…had died. Had perished in a fire, and his little sister was the only survivor…he didn't even like his little sister…he didn't even like me…The thought made her uneasy and nervous. Maybe she shouldn't bother Harry…she could find someone else who would take her. 

            Harry turned back to face her, placing his hand over hers. His smile was warm, but his eyes were pained and sorrow filled. 

            Ginny bit her lip. What if he doesn't want you? You can't bother him! Harry rose from his seat, and held his hand out to Ginny, who reluctantly took it. She stood up, her feet unsteady. Ginny closed her eyes tightly holding back tears of pain, her legs didn't seem to be able to hold up her weight. Harry stared at her a look of concern played across his face.

            "Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

            "I think so," Ginny said forcing herself to smile slightly. She didn't want to be even more trouble then she already was.

            Harry seemed to catch on to this though, because he lowered himself to her level, so she could put her arms around his shoulder. She stood still for a moment, she really didn't want to bother him. But then thought it rude to refuse. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Harry helped Ginny into the car, she was surprising light. He always knew she was a small girl, but it still surprised him. He swung open his door and sat down closing the door quickly, trying to keep the rain out. He pushed the key into the slot, he waited a minute, and the car didn't start. He cursed under his breath.

            "Is everything okay?" Ginny asked uncertainly. 

            "Ya, its just, my car is old. And if its cold it won't start, so we have to wait for it to warm up."

            Ginny nodded knowingly. 

            "I wish I had a car," She said quietly.

            Harry smiled slightly, "It's hard to pay for one, but if you ever need to drive somewhere, I could drive you."

            Ginny blushed slightly at the offer, but nodded and smiled. 

            "It must have been horrible…" Harry whispered as he stared down at the dashboard. 

            "It was, I thought I was going to die." 

            Harry looked at her, surprised. "I would probably think the same thing." 

            Harry moved slightly closer to her.

            "I think I might kiss you," Harry said smiling.

            "I have never been kissed before."

            "There's a first time for everything…" he said as his lips gently brushed across hers.

A/N: okay! That's chapter one…tell me what you think! 


	2. AN

Hey kids

Ami-san here. You may have noticed that I've taken a _long _break from my writing and specifically my fan fictions. I really just hit a wall in terms of my creativity and needed something new. A lot has happened since then.

In the past _four years _(wow.) I've begun taking Literary Arts at a high school focused on the Arts. It hasn't been very successful, I find myself wanting to explore other fields and perhaps writing should be a hobby not a career. Having said this, I _am _working on a non-Harry Potter fan fiction and the process is a grueling one. If you are interested in the details feel free to contact me at: amywatson_(at)hotmail(dotcom) _I check my e-mail regularly and wouldn't mind keeping in touch with positive people.

To update you on my personal life you may be happy to know I have _absolutely no clue what the hell is going on in my love life. _A lot has happened, and I've learned a lot from those experiences but I still don't feel prepared for commitment and that is what my boyfriend (for now?) is asking for.

Thank-you for reading,

Ami-san


End file.
